suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan H.
.png |username= |current= Winner |color= winner |age= 21 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= Texas, USA |occupation= Student |season= |status= Winner |place= 1/16 |votes= 3 |alliances= Ethan's Triple Zeroes The Starters Shawny Bravo |loyalties= Newz O. Joe W. Chris H. Zee S. |hoh= 5 (Weeks 3, 5, 6, 7 & 9) |nominated= 3 (Weeks 2, 8 & Day 19) |veto= 2 (Week 8 & Day 19) |fragment= 2 (Week 2 & 3) |days= 22 }} was the winner of . He received six out of nine Jury votes to win. Big Brother 13 Game Summary After a shaky start where he narrowly avoided eviction in Week 2 by a tiebreaker vote, Ethan was able to claw his game back from the brink, winning HOH in Week 3 to nominate "frenemy" Evan T. (who ultimately won POV and survived, allowing him to take out other enemy Joey F.) and form the loyal Starters alliance. Despite a truce alliance of Shawny Bravo at the merging of the two houses, Ethan's rivalry with Evan continued to bubble in the background. However, giving Evan the benefit of the doubt, Ethan used his second HOH in Week 5 to target other players outside his two key alliances. This truce would always break at some point, and when Evan attempted to evict Tris A. over target Billy V. in the Double Eviction, Ethan responded by nominating him in Week 6. What followed was a constant cycle of Ethan and Evan's sides winning power but being unable to take each other out, as the POV would save them. As the aptly named Ethan's Triple Zeroes final three alliance was showing strain from the reducing numbers, and Evan not yet out of the game, Ethan was forced to nominate close ally Newz O. in Week 7's Double Eviction, due to Joe W.'s Emerald Veto. Luckily Newz survived over frequent pawn Tris A., but Ethan was dealt another blow when Evan finally won HOH at the Final Five, forcing Ethan to win the POV to save himself, and then watching as another ally - Chris H. - was taken out by Evan's tiebreaker vote. Finally, at the final four, the rivalry game to a head as another POV win gave Ethan the ammunition to evict Evan to the jury with his sole vote, going to the Final Three with Joe and Newz, where he won the Final HOH and made Joe follow Evan out the door. At the final two with Newz, Ethan gained some criticism for his tunnel focus on getting out Evan, by was praised by the Jury for his physical competition wins and ability to deflect the constant target on his back from the season's start. In the end, Ethan was crowned the winner in a 6-3 Jury vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Ethan co-holds the title of most single-season HOH wins alongside Will I. from and Chazz D. from , with a total of 5. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:Winners